Total Drama Haunted Mall
by gracey-marie
Summary: When Chris McLean left the spotlight into the dark hole of retirement after seven seasons, Total Drama came to a close. After ten years, Total Drama is back! With a new host whom you may know as Courtney, new challenges, new campers, and a completely new setting! Who will emerge victorious and take the million? Read and find out! (FULL)


Courtney takes one glance into the camera, angrily, looking about ready to smack the woman behind it. "Ahem!"

"I can't do it! How do I even work this thing!" The blonde girl says panicking in fear. "Why did they have to make it so confusing?" The blonde girl really doesn't know what she is doing and looks like she is about ready to cry. In fact, she is even mentally cursing herself for taking such a _hard _job. Ugh, her life is so challenging!

"Listen, you damn idiot! We went over this a million times! Press the record button and hold the camera by the handles on the side to move it around." Courtney notices that the girl is not paying attention to her whatsoever and Courtney looks red as a tomato. She really is about ready to throw the stupid girl into the ocean to the sharks. "LINDSAY! Are you even listening to me?"

Lindsay giggles as she plays with a strand of her hair. "Ha-ha, sorry Court! But have you ever noticed how beautifully my blonde hair glistens in the sunlight?"

"That's it!" Courtney tosses her off to the side, earning a scream from her, faces the camera towards her, and presses the record button. In her biggest, jolliest, and most enthusiastic voice she can, she puts on a bright smile, and begins an introduction to the camera.

_"Hello people all around the globe! Courtney _ here!"(because on Total Drama, no one has a surname) "Yes, yes, yes. I am back to reality television. I know you all missed me. I missed me too!"_

"Courtney, do you think I'll need stiches for thi-" Courtney hushes Lindsay's childish tone, sending her a death glare to keep her a quiet. Lindsay rolls herself up into a ball and moves far away from Courtney. Courtney's facial expression turns to a look of bizarre, but she decides to ignore the blonde dimwit and continue on.

_"You may know me for such roles as self titled my reality TV show, self-titled album, self-titled cereal brand, self-titled sitcom, and my self-titled musical!"_

"Say Courtney. Didn't all of that get like _no sales._ At all?" Lindsay says giggling from the side. Courtney's eyelids lower as she picks up a baseball bat and chases after the childish girl all the way to the other side of the camp.

*static*

*static*

*static*

* * *

_"Okay, we don't have to worry about any more surprises from her! Hi everyone. As I was saying, I'm_ _really really famous! But most of you know me for my appreances as a contestant on the first, second, third, and fifth seasons of Total Drama!" _In a hushed whisper tone, Courtney yells to her new cameraman, DJ, to cue pictures of her, in which DJ replies with a sigh. Looking at the pictures of her on the screen, Courtney makes a sigh in admiration.

_"Yup, that's me! However, we all know that after the sixth season, Mr. Chris McLean was getting old, and thus, turned the ratings and the show itself to shit."_ With a stride walk to the other side of the dock and both hands on her hips the overly-confident girl continues,

_"...and thus the creation of a completely brand new show! That's right! Total Drama is back! Ten years later- I at twenty-six years old promise to do a far better job than wannabe Ryan Seacreast ever was! We'll be looking around the globe for fourteen new teenagers to be competing in a completely brand new tenth season!"_

Suddenly, the camera zooms into her. _"Think you got what it takes? Sign up now! AND WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON..._

_**TOTAL**_

**DRAMA-"**

"**_MALL_**!" says a head-bandaged Lindsay with crutches, cutting off Courtney before she ends it with a knock on her head with a frying-pan.  
Courtney makes a devilish smirk to the camera and motions to DJ with the 'cut' signal.

* * *

thank you so much for submitting everyone! below is the full cast. characters with no user next to them belong to my friends.

**OFFICIAL CASTLIST**

_**girls**_

1. Eugenie Carmella Crawford, the rich snob (Her Grace the Duchess)

2. Viola Abraham, the French pervert (ScorpioTheBadGuy)

3. Rosie Volitare, the survival expert (romig .haley )

4. Aurora of Scandinavia, the cold-hearted princess (EvilAngel666)

5. Daisy Adams, the overly emotional fangirl

6. Nicole Perrie, the hopeless romantic (GangstaZEBRA)

7. Michiko Amano, the bubbly psychopath (theTSUBASAgirl)

8. Melinda Diallo, the sassy hip-hop dancer

_**boys**_

1. Wilbur Mackenzie, the clean freak (gracey-marie)

2. Drake Arriaga, the lazy athlete (DosDime)

3. Trevor Prador, the silent songwriter (kutey8)

4. Corey Walker, the oddball of energy (Grojbandian180)

5. Xander Keogh, the mysterious creep (RedYellowBlueGreen)

6. Matthew Swift, the social artist (MatthewSwift)

7. Oscar Morton, the sarcastic environmentalist (WingedOreoz)

8. Sebastian Garcia, the badass jerk


End file.
